


Greedy

by slutpunk



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Begging, Biting, Bottom Armitage Hux, Cigarettes, Debt, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, Finger Sucking, Gloves, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux, Infidelity, Large Cock, Loan Shark AU, Loan Shark!Kylo Ren, M/M, Manhandling, Marijuana, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Possessive Behavior, Repaying Debt, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smoking, Top Kylo Ren, Trashy!Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 01:56:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13284495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slutpunk/pseuds/slutpunk
Summary: “You gonna get on your knees for me? Just to wipe away the debt your gambler hubby racked up?” Ren’s hand lifts the cigarette back to his mouth, taking another drag before stomping it out in the ashtray. “Is he worth it?”No. But Hux is out of options.“Yes.”“Are you worth it? You gonna give me a blowjob worth twenty grand?”“Yes. I am.”





	Greedy

**Author's Note:**

> a fill for [this prompt](http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com/post/157041317300/to-help-pay-off-his-husbands-debt-hux-fucks-the) from [kyluxhardkinks](http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com/):
>
>> To help pay off his husband's debt, hux fucks the loan shark Kylo.
> 
>   
> thank you to everyone who took the time to read this and give me motivation, particularly [7porgs](http://7porgs.tumblr.com/), [unicornsandbutane](https://unicornsandbutane.tumblr.com/), [cuppyren](https://cuppyren.tumblr.com/), [the-garbage-chute](http://the-garbage-chute.tumblr.com/) and [hollyhark](http://hollyhark.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> an extra special thank you to my wonderful beta, the best in the biz, [isharan](http://isharan.tumblr.com/)!!! u are amazing and i'm so proud to call u my friend!!!
> 
> as always, I'm on [tumblr](http://slutstiels.tumblr.com/) if you wanna chat! :D enjoy!!

The door is red. 

Hux stands in the middle of an alleyway, shoulders hunched in his hoodie against the drizzling rain. He’s been staring at the door for probably fifteen minutes now, so long that he’s surprised that someone hasn’t come to yell at him yet. There’s a camera tucked in the upper left hand corner of the door, the blinking red light telling him someone is watching. 

Not for the first time, he tells himself that they already know he’s here--they’ve  _ seen _ him. There’s no reason to put it off any longer. 

A car drives past the far end of the alley, blaring its horn and Hux flinches from the sudden sound, drawing into himself further. 

He  _ has to  _ move. He has to do  _ something _ .   

He rolls his shoulders back and down, straightens his spine and opens the door. 

The stairs down into the basement are lit only with a single red light bulb that doesn’t make seeing the way down any easier. Hux keeps his hand on the wall beside him as he goes down, and pushes back his hood. 

At the bottom of the stairs, a lithe, black-clad figure waits for him, a black bandana wrapped around the lower portion of their face, their hood casting a shadow over their eyes and obscuring most of their features. They barely acknowledge his presence, simply turn and open the door, holding it open for him to step through. Hux takes another breath and steps forward. 

Immediately, the thick smell of cigarettes and weed makes his eyes water and his throat dry up. The room is smaller than he expected, though he can see doors branching off to other areas. On the opposite wall, Hux can see someone seated at a bank of monitors, all of them showing camera feeds, including the one for outside the doors he came through. Scattered about the room are four other black-clad, masked figures, posted at the doors.

Situated in the centre of the room is a table. A smoking cigarette balanced on the rim of a dirty ashtray sits on it beside what could easily be over a million dollars in cash. Hux recognizes the large, hulking man with shoulder-length dark hair and a clean-shaven, angular face seated behind the money. The sleeves of his white dress shirt are rolled up to his elbows, a tie discarded on the table while the man counts, thumbing through hundred dollar bills. 

Kylo Ren. 

Hux takes a deep breath, then opens his mouth, “I—”

Ren’s hand comes up, dark eyes glaring up at him, and Hux chokes on his words. Ren watches him until Hux snaps his mouth shut and only then does Ren look away, the corner of his mouth quirked up in an almost imperceptible grin. His raised hand goes for the cigarette in the ashtray and he takes a long pull, leaving the cigarette hanging between his lips as he continues counting. His lips move with what Hux presumes to be numbers, thick brow furrowed in concentration, smoke from his cigarette billowing around his face. 

It feels like ages that Hux stands there, watching Ren count the bills, but it’s over in minutes. 

Ren finishes with the last pile of bills and taps them on the table to arrange them into a neat pile that he sets down next to the other stacks. He removes the cigarette from his mouth and lets out a lungful of smoke as he waves his hand. Immediately, two of the masked people guarding the doors come forward with small duffel bags. They hold the bags open while Ren doles out the cash, tossing some of his neat piles haphazardly inside. By Hux's rough estimate, Ren gives them each hundreds of thousands of dollars and it barely puts a dent in the stacks still remaining on the desk. 

Wildly, the thought occurs to Hux that he could just  _ take _ what he came here for. Ren probably wouldn't even notice it was gone. Hux tears his gaze away from the money to find Ren looking at him with that piercing stare that makes a chill run up his spine. 

When he's done, Ren gives the masked guards a nod and they zip up their bags, then they’re moving toward Hux. He holds his breath, tensing up, prepared for them to drag him out of the room, maybe take him away somewhere no one will ever find him again. 

Instead, the pair breeze past him as if he’s not even there. He turns to watch them leave, the loud slam of the door making him twitch. 

He turns back and Ren is still watching him. 

Hux doesn’t dare try to speak. He lifts his chin, meets Ren’s gaze, hands clenched into fists at his side. For a long moment Ren just watches him back, eyes roaming over him with open curiosity. 

“So you’re Dameron’s squeeze?” Ren says, taking another drag. 

“I’m his  _ husband _ , yes,” Hux bites out. He curses himself, knowing that he’s here because he needs Ren and that means he should be  _ nice _ , but tact has never come easy to him.

Luckily, Ren barks out a laugh. “Jesus, you always talk like that?” 

Be  _ polite _ . “Like what?”

“All…” Ren waves his hand at Hux, “ _ prissy _ and shit.”

Hux's teeth grind together as his jaw clenches. “If you mean my  _ accent _ , then yes. I moved to America to be with Poe.” 

And didn't that turn out  _ spectacularly _ . 

Ren shakes his head, chuckling. “Right. Well, Mr. Dameron, what can I do for you?” 

Hux overlooks the name, reminding himself to be nice and maybe he’ll make it through this in one piece. 

“I want you to forgive Poe’s debt.” 

Ren laughs again, a startled out sound that makes him cough. He shifts, turning behind him to the person sitting at the array of screens. “Did you hear that?” There’s no visible response that they heard him, but that doesn’t seem to bother Ren in the least. He turns back to Hux, still chuckling. “Look— _ sugar _ —I don’t know how long you’ve been doing this, but we don’t just  _ forgive _ debt. This isn’t a fucking church.” 

Ren continues to chuckle to himself, shaking his head. 

“I didn’t say that you should forgive it for free. I’m here to offer payment.” 

“Yeah? You got the money Poe owes me? If you did, I’d be pretty disappointed in Poe for holding out on me this long.” Ren is still smiling, but it turns sharper, dangerous. “ _ Very _ disappointed.” 

Hux swallows, throat suddenly dried up by fear.

“Not money.” Hux takes a breath, keeps his gaze on Ren even when he feels like he’s going to fall apart. “Me.” 

Ren’s eyebrows go up in shock, then he snorts, “ _ You _ ? What the fuck would I want with  _ you _ ?” 

“I could—I  _ will _ suck you off,” Hux rushes out. “If you forgive his debt.” 

Ren rolls his eyes. “You know how many people I got coming in here asking to suck my dick?  _ Begging _ ?” Ren considers Hux for a moment, that piercing stare almost enough to make Hux squirm on the spot. “What makes you any different?” 

“You want me.” Hux tilts his chin up, defiant. But he knows he’s right. He’s seen the way Ren looked at him when he accompanied Poe when he came begging for money weeks previously. Ren barely paid attention to Poe, just watched Hux, looked him up and down with a hunger Hux has seen before. They left with the money Poe needed and Hux had turned to see Ren still watching. 

Ren’s laugh is brief this time, colder, crueler. “Maybe.” His eyes rake over Hux’s form and Hux already knows he’s won. This round at least. “You gonna get on your knees for me? Just to wipe away the debt your gambler hubby racked up?” Ren’s hand lifts the cigarette back to his mouth, taking another drag before stomping it out in the ashtray. “Is he worth it?” 

No. But Hux is out of options. 

“Yes.” 

Ren looks at Hux for a long moment, eyes boring holes into Hux’s skin.

“Are  _ you  _ worth it? You gonna give me a blowjob worth twenty grand?” The question makes sense, but something in the tone makes the words suddenly dangerous. 

Hux resists the urge to look away from Ren's gaze. He should probably stand differently, loosen up, try to look more enticing, but Hux can let go of his tension. He should have at least worn something properly slutty instead of a fucking hoodie and jeans. 

Ren still expects an answer. “Yes. I am.” This, at least, is the truth. He doesn’t know what he’ll do if Ren says no, if he’s sent away. He’ll be truly helpless then. 

Finally, Ren nods, nose wrinkling as he inhales, snorting loudly and turning his head to the side to spit on the floor. Hux cringes when he notices the other dark stains of spit on the concrete. 

“All right, Mr. Dameron—” 

“Hux.”

“—Bless you—if you suck my dick  _ and  _ swallow my come, I’ll forgive Poe’s debt.” 

Hux nods, firm though he feels anything but. “Done.” 

Ren stares at him and Hux stares back, heart pounding in his throat. He looks around, painfully aware of the still figures of the guards at the back of the room. 

“Uh—” Hux clears his throat, “should we—Is there a room we can go to?”

Ren grins and Hux gets the feeling he was  _ waiting _ for that question. “Here will be just fine, baby.” 

_ Here _ ? Hux takes another look at the guards, but their faces are so shrouded and hidden in darkness, that he can’t even be sure if they’re  _ awake _ . He can feel their gazes on him like a weight, but Ren is looking at him with that challenge in his eyes like he thinks the idea of people watching Hux will make him run away. 

Which would normally be true, except that Hux has no choice but to do this, however Ren wants him to. 

Hux steps forward, puts one foot in front of the other until he’s standing at the end of the table in front of Ren, one hand on the edge of it to keep him grounded. Ren is looking up at him, so smug, still giving Hux a sleazy grin as his chair scrapes back from the table to make room for Hux. Ren slouches back and spreads his legs wide, gesturing between his knees for Hux to take his place. His black slacks are stretched taut across his lap and Hux can very plainly see the outline of his cock,  _ thick _ and  _ long _ . 

Fuck.

Glaring, Hux does as he’s told, bends down onto one knee and then the other, shuffling forward on the hard concrete floor until Ren’s thighs are pressed close around him. He takes a deep breath, tells himself that he’s done this before, he just has to close his eyes and think of England. 

In a way, that is. 

Hux reaches forward, but Ren’s hand catches his before he can go any further. Hux looks up, ready to argue that Ren’s already agreed, he can’t back out now. 

“Lose the hoodie.” 

Hux opens his mouth to protest—because what does it matter what he  _ looks like _ , all that matters is what he can do with his mouth—but his words are choked off when Ren cradles Hux’s jaw in one hand, his thumb pressing and rubbing over Hux’s lips. It’s a gentle touch, but Ren’s words don’t leave room for argument.

“I  _ said _ , lose the hoodie.” 

Ren’s touch leaves a tingling sensation under his skin when Hux pulls away, sitting back on his heels to pull his red hoodie up and off. The shirt he wears underneath is simple, a grey t-shirt that's a tad too small for him considering it belongs to Poe. Still, that seems to work in Hux’s favor because when he looks up, Ren is looking at him with a dark, hooded gaze. 

Hux's fist clenches where it rests on his knee as a rush of heat runs through him. 

“Good,” Ren says, still openly drinking in Hux’s body, leering as he reaches for the fly of his pants. Ren opens them, lifting his hips to get his slacks down and reaching into his underwear to pull his cock—thick, uncut, half-hard and getting harder—out, tucking the hem of his underwear under his heavy balls. “Now we can get started.”

Right. 

Ren lets go of his cock and Hux watches it lie against the crook of Ren’s hip. Despite the person attached to it, Ren really has a  _ beautiful  _ cock. It’s thick and heavy, the head of it still hidden by foreskin. Years ago, Hux would have been salivating at the thought of getting his mouth on a cock like this and even now just looking at it makes his dick twitch. But he has to remember that he’s not here for entertainment. He’s here for a deal.

“Anytime now, baby.”

Hux takes a breath, reaches out and grasps the base of Ren's cock. He strokes the silky skin for a while, just feeling it harden in his hand as he works up and down the shaft. He keeps working it until he hears Ren sigh and then he leans forward to put his mouth to work. 

He licks first, dragging the flat of his tongue along the underside of Ren's cock, stopping at the tip of it to lave his tongue along the foreskin before going back to those long licks. He uses his hand to spread the wetness from his tongue, to slick up the slow pump of his fist around it. He pulls back now and again, letting his hand pump while he looks up at Ren, meets his hooded gaze and takes in the slight blush reddening his skin. The foreskin has pulled back around the thick head, revealing the shiny, wet tip. 

So far, so good.

Watching Ren, Hux leans in to get his first real taste, sealing his lips around the head of Ren’s cock. From the corner of his eye, Hux can see the stacks of money still sitting on the table and it hits him like a punch in the gut that he only needs a fraction of that. One of the smaller piles would be enough to solve all his problems.

_ Focus. _

Hux forces his attention back to Ren’s cock. It’s warm and clean enough and Hux closes his eyes as a flood of precome hits his tongue, thick and salty. Hux's jaw is open as wide as it can go and even then Ren's cock fills up all the space in his mouth. Hux can barely even move his tongue around the head, but still he tries, opening his eyes to check Ren's reaction. 

He looks…bored.

Ren’s head is cradled in his hand, his elbow propped up on the arm of his chair, other hand idly toying with a lighter. If he could, Hux would frown, but the cock in his mouth hinders that quite a bit. Ren’s skin looks a little flushed and he’s watching Hux carefully, but other than breathing a little heavier, there’s no discernable  _ pleasure _ or enjoyment on his face. So Hux closes his eyes and just tells himself he needs to do more. Be better. 

He takes Ren's cock as deep as he can, bobbing his head, and twists his fist over the several inches he can't get in his mouth. His jaw already aches with the strain and tears sting his eyes as the head nudges at the back of his throat, but he keeps going. Already Ren’s cock is nearly in his throat and there’s still more of him to take in. 

Hux stays there as long as he can, tongue pinned down, his mouth stretched to its limits, and his eyelashes wet as stray tears track down his face from the effort of holding back his gag reflex. Finally, Hux pulls back to take a breath, letting Kylo’s cock slide free from his mouth with a gasp, gulping in air while he can. He strokes Ren’s cock with  _ both _ hands, spreading his spit over the length of it and squeezing tight while he gives his jaw a break. Once he's taken a few deep breaths, Hux dives right back in to do it all over again. It's difficult and strains Hux's mouth, but his cock is rock solid in his pants, his nipples perked up and sensitive. He hasn't felt this cock-hungry since freshman year in college. 

Ren shifts above him and Hux looks up to see Ren reach out for his cell phone from the table, flicking it open with one hand. Bewildered, Hux pulls off, one hand still wrapped loosely around Ren's cock, waiting. Maybe an important call is coming in? 

Ren looks up from his phone when he notices that Hux has stopped and waves Hux on. He turns back to his phone and clicking fills the room as his thumbs fly over the keyboard.

_ What  _ the  _ fuck? _

Hux sits there, blinking as he stares up at Ren’s face. Hux literally has the man's dick in the palm of his hand and Ren can't even be bothered to pay attention. Anger wells up inside him and Hux wonders how quickly he'll be shot if he tries to break Ren's dick with his bare hands. 

Still, Hux reminds himself that he has  _ business _ here that needs to be resolved  _ tonight _ so he bends back to his work. 

And work he does. 

He takes Ren's cock deeper and deeper, works up to it, finds that perfect angle that has it sliding down his throat. Hux's eyes water as he fights against his gag reflex, and he feels his throat expand to make room. Hux is surprised—and pleased—that he managed it and he's coughing as he pulls up for air, bringing his hand up to stroke Ren’s cock, slicking his spit all over the reddened head of it. 

Hux keeps going until his jaw  _ hurts _ and his hands are cramping. His throat is raw and aching; his eyes have been leaking tears steadily for a while now. He doesn’t know how long he’s been going at it, but his skin is soaked in a sheen of sweat, he can feel the heat of his body radiating from him. 

Throughout it all, every time Hux glanced up to check Ren’s reaction, he's only found a bored, despondent look on Ren’s face. It takes all of Hux's willpower to quash the mounting panic that quickly overwhelms his frustration. No matter what Hux does, Ren seems almost completely unaffected. If Hux can't do this, what then? What else does he possibly have to offer? 

Eventually, Hux hears a deep sigh from above him and a little thrill goes through him at the sound. Finally, he's breaking down Ren's barriers. Finally, Hux can give his poor jaw and hands a well-earned break. Finally—

Hux looks up to see Ren check his Rolex. 

“Thirty-three minutes,” Ren says, a note of disappointment ringing in his voice and Hux gut tightens with anxiety. “I think that's a new record, boys.”

No one answers Ren aside from the harsh panting of Hux's breath. 

Ren looks down at Hux, bringing his hand up to cup Hux's jaw. His thumb strokes along the wet mess around Hux's mouth, spreading the mix of precome and spit over Hux's lips before diving between them. His thumb presses on Hux's tongue and massages, and it's such a  _ strange _ thing to do, but Hux still finds himself shivering at the sensation. Hux can’t help closing his lips around the digit, even though the simple movement  _ hurts _ . He sucks, looking into Ren’s eyes. 

A ghost of a smile appears on Ren's lips, but it's gone before Hux can really be sure it was there at all. 

“Get him out of here,” Ren says, and Hux’s blood runs cold. 

No, no,  _ no. _ Hux  _ needs _ this.

The guards are moving towards them as Ren tucks his cock away with a wince. Immediately Hux surges forward, hands reaching for Ren. He doesn’t get the chance to touch him before the guards grab him and pull him back. 

“Wait!” Hux croaks, throat and jaw aching. “ _ Wait! _ ” No one’s listening, least of all Ren, whose face is carefully blank. 

“Don't worry, baby it's not you, it's me.” Ren isn't even watching as his men haul Hux up and shove his discarded hoodie into his arms. He’s too busy lighting another cigarette. Ren sucks in a deep breath of smoke before continuing, “I haven't been able to get off from just a blowjob since I was sixteen.” 

Ren's grin is sharp, but his eyes are empty. 

“Y-You— _ what _ ?” Hux is suddenly freezing, like the blood is drained from his body. What will happen now, what will happen _ tomorrow _ ? It takes him a while to put it together. “You set me up,” Hux snarls. “To  _ fail. _ ”

Hux hates failure.

“Hey.” Ren points at Hux with his cigarette between two fingers. “Technically, you're the one who suggested a blowjob.” That vicious grin is back. “I just didn't say no.” 

Ren waves his hand and his people begin to drag Hux away. Hux flails, but their grip on him only gets tighter. 

“Wait, I can do better!” He's on the opposite side of the table now and they're pulling him to the door. 

“Been there, done that, sweetheart,” Ren drawls as Hux is hauled away, watching it all through a cloud of smoke. His drawl is quickly replaced by furious shouting, “Tell Poe I want my  _ fucking money _ !” 

They're almost at the threshold. Hux has no other options. 

“Fuck me!”

“Stop.” Ren's voice is thunderous, followed by a sudden calm. “Say that again.” 

Hux's sore mouth is suddenly dry. He looks away from Ren to one of the masked guards beside him, as if they can help—

“Don't look at them!” Ren snarls. His hand slams down on the table, sending bills floating to the floor. “Look at me and say. It. Again.” 

“Fuck me.” Hux isn't sure if it comes out like a question or a plea. But it doesn't matter. 

“Say please.” 

It’s so fucked up that Hux’s cock twitches in his pants at that. “Fuck me. Please.” 

A predatory grin spreads across Ren's face before he waves his hand and the grip on Hux's arm is suddenly released. Hux expects the guards to leave the room then, but instead they take up their posts at the doors again. 

“Come here, baby.” 

Hux forces himself to put one foot in front of the other, still clinging to the hoodie that was shoved into his arms. When he reaches Ren's side, Ren manhandles Hux until he's hanging on to the edge of the desk, half-sitting on it and placed between Ren's legs. Ren runs his hands up Hux's jean clad thighs, up over his hips and right under Poe’s shirt. 

Hux's breath hitches. 

Ren huffs a laugh, his fingers playing with the hem of Hux's shirt. 

“You put his name on his shirts?” 

This time it’s embarrassment that makes Hux's cheeks flush. He almost forgot he used to do that for Poe. 

“What? Is it so he knows which shirt is his when it's on some strangers floor?” 

Hux's hands curl up into fists and he turns his face away, biting the inside of his cheeks so hard that tears well up in his eyes. 

“Hey. Look at me.” Ren's voice is soft, almost gentle. But Hux doesn't turn his head. 

“Ow!” Hux squeaks, dropping his hoodie to the floor to slap at Ren's hand. The skin around his hipbone burns from the pinch Ren gave him. “What the fuck?!” 

Hux expects retribution, but Ren just grins at him like a madman.

“There's my little spitfire.” Ren looks like a lunatic with those dark eyes and too-wide grin. “Now, take your clothes off.” 

Fuck. This is what Hux signed up for, but he can't help glancing off to the guards standing nearby. 

“Don't look at them, look at me.” Hux's eyes snap back to Ren. The grin from before is gone, replaced with a sharp look, clouded by the smoke of the cigarette hanging from Ren's lips. “I told you to take your clothes off. So do it.”

A cold thrill chases down Hux's spine. He glares right back into Ren's dark gaze as he pushes off the table. He's still glaring down at Ren as he pulls the hem of Poe’s shirt free from Ren's fingers and tugs it off. The sweat on his skin immediately cools in the basement air, his skin perking up and his nipples hardening fast.

Ren leans back in his chair, bringing his cigarette up to his lips and watching Hux in silence. The more layers Hux removes, the clearer the differences between them. Hux is used to being the tall one; he always felt ungainly next to Poe’s solid body. But here, even sitting down, Kylo is so much larger than Hux. He’s broad across the shoulders, his shirt pulled tight until Hux can see the outline of muscles underneath. Even his  _ forearms _ look strong. 

Hux hates him for it. 

Hux keeps undressing before he can lose his nerve until he's standing there, bare feet cold against the cement floor and his hand covering his half-hard cock.

Ren doesn’t stop smirking the whole time. 

“Come on, baby, don't be shy,” Ren says as he takes a drag of his cigarette and holds it between the fingers of one hand. With the other hand, Ren reaches forward and grabs Hux's wrist, yanking it away from himself. Hux squeezes his eyes shut against the wave of heat and embarrassment that floods through him. He’s just getting harder now, fuck. He can  _ feel _ Ren looking at him.  _ Leering  _ at him. “Oh, you're a pretty one, aren't you? Don't you think he's pretty?” 

Hux's head immediately turns towards the guards standing nearby, but they show no outward reaction of even hearing Ren. Hux's gut twists with a strange mix of humiliation and pleasure to have Ren talk about him like this, to make him reveal so much of himself to strangers. 

He jolts back into focus when fingers trail up the skin of his inner thigh, the same fingers with a cigarette clasped between them. 

“Pretty, just like I knew you would be.” Ren looks mesmerized, like he doesn’t even realize he’s speaking and it sends a jolt of heat through Hux’s stomach and right to his cock. His cock twitches as Ren’s hand comes close to it and he can feel the heat emanating from the tip of his cigarette. 

Ren grins, looking up at Hux. So fucking smug. 

Hux’s hand itches with the urge to slap that stupid look off his face. 

Ren brings his cigarette up to his lips, taking in a lungful and just  _ watching _ Hux. 

Ren’s lips purse together and he lets out a sudden, shrill whistle that startles Hux, making him rock the table behind him and Hux catches a glimpse of bills floating to the floor. Immediately, the two guards remaining in the room start forward towards them and Hux clenches his jaw, forces himself to stay still and fight the urge to flee. 

The guards stop on either side of Ren, facing him. One is slight and lean, while the other is tall and stocky. Other than that, Hux can’t see any defining features. They might as well be fucking wraiths for all he knows. 

Ren picks up the gloved hands of the slighter of the two guards and examines them, flipping them over and squeezing their fingers. He grunts and shakes his head, waving them away, and they silently return to their post. He turns to the other guard and examines their hands too, twisting them this way and that before he finally nods. 

“Close enough, I guess.” Ren looks up to where Hux presumes the guard’s face must be. “You got lube?” 

The guard nods. 

“Cool. Prep him.” 

What?

“ _ What? _ ”

Hux doesn’t have time to say anything else before the big guard is moving towards him. 

“Don’t worry baby, just gonna get you all opened up for me,” Ren says, and it doesn’t make Hux feel any better, especially with the guard crowding up close to him, making him press closer to the table. “Turn around and let me see if your hole is as pretty as your cock.” 

“ _ Fuck  _ you,” Hux snarls. 

Ren doesn’t get mad, just gives him that  _ stupid _ grin, like he was waiting for Hux to say it. “Maybe later. You first.” 

Hux does his best to look regal even though he’s stripped bare, and meets Ren’s glare. Fucking Ren was one thing. Having someone else involved was  _ not _ what Hux agreed to. 

Ren sighs. 

“Look, you can either bend over or you can leave. If you leave, the deal’s off.” 

Whatever bravado Hux was running on drains out of him. He knows he has no choice. Just like he knows if he offers something else—to do it himself, for example—Ren won’t allow it. 

Ren  _ wants _ to see him like this.  _ Wants _ to see him humiliated and degraded. 

Worse still, there’s a part of Hux that wants it too. He’s so scared, but at the same time, he’s never been more turned on in his life. 

Hardly breathing, Hux turns and lays his palms flat on the table, in the small space between the piles of money Ren had been counting. His arms are so long that he’s not bent over very much, so he’s not surprised when Ren says, “Come on, you can do better than that.” 

Gnawing at the inside of his cheeks to keep from snapping at Ren, Hux leans down onto his elbows this time and shivers when he can  _ feel _ how exposed this makes him. 

“Almost there,” Ren says, and then there’s a gloved hand at the back of Hux’s neck, shoving him further down. Hux has no choice but to go all the way down and he hisses as his chest touches the cold surface of the desk and his arms slide out beside him. More money drifts to the floor. 

“Fuckin’—quit messing up my cash. I just counted it.” 

Hux chews at his cheeks so hard he tastes blood, but it keeps him quiet as he tucks his arms in close to his sides, his face pressed into the surface of the desk. From here, all he can see are the stacks of money and the vague black outline of the guard standing beside him. 

Gloved hands palm at his ass and Hux gasps as the cool air of the room hits his hole and makes him squirm. 

“Oh yeah,  _ very _ pretty aren’t you?” Hux hears the sounds of a zipper and then a distinct click before cool lube is dribble over his hole. A gloved finger chases after it, rubbing it into him and Hux lets out a harsh breath at the sensation. “Pretty little hole like that I’m surprised Dameron hasn’t pimped you out to pay for his debts.” 

The thought is awful, sickening and downright  _ rude _ , but Hux’s cock gives a traitorous little twitch. 

Any response Hux might have given is cut off when that gloved finger stops rubbing and pushes into him, slowly, but unyielding. It moves inside of him in a cursory, almost clinical fashion, pulling at the rim of his hole and massaging the muscles to open and relax. Hux has barely managed to get used to that before another finger is pushing into him and he can’t withhold his gasp this time. 

The fingers are thick, made even more so by the leather gloves and they quickly begin working him open, scissoring inside of him. There’s no regard given for how this feels for Hux, just the  _ work _ of accomplishing the task of opening him up. Despite this or perhaps because of it—Hux doesn’t want to think too much about it now—Hux’s mouth is open and panting, his breath fogging the desk beneath him. It’s so distant, so dispassionate, but still Hux feels hot all over, like his skin is being pulled taut. 

By the time the third finger is pressing in, Hux is sweating a little, arching his back into the fingers inside of him, chasing after them when they leave him. It’s made even more intense by the fact that, this entire time, Hux has been listening to the distinct slick sound of Ren jerking off. The thought of Ren stroking that huge cock of his while he watches one of his minions finger Hux open  _ does things _ to Hux that he will never admit to. 

But he  _ likes _ it. 

“That’s enough.” Even though Ren has been jerking off this whole time, he barely sounds winded. The guard stops and removes his fingers before moving away from them entirely. Hux stays right where he is, panting and waiting, hole gaping. 

Hux shudders as Ren’s big hands grip his asscheeks and spread them open, and then Ren spits and Hux gasps as Ren rubs it into his hole. 

“Pretty little fuckhole all wet for me. Come here, baby.” Ren grips Hux by the hips and guides him back. Hux looks back to see Ren’s cock and balls out, his pants and briefs pulled down just enough. One of Ren’s hands leaves Hux’s hip and grips the base of his cock, his other hand guiding Hux down onto it. 

“ _ Fuck, _ ” Hux gasps, his grip white-knuckled around the arms of Ren’s chair as the head of Ren’s cock breaches his hole. It’s  _ big _ , fucking bigger than those fingers, that’s for sure. 

“I know, baby, I know.” Ren doesn’t sound placating, only smug and if Hux could, he would slap him. 

Slowly, Hux sinks down onto Ren’s cock, taking it slow, inch by inch. He doesn’t know what he’s more surprised by: how  _ good _ that stretch feels or the fact that Ren is letting him go so slow at all. Eventually, Hux manages it, sits in Ren’s lap with his back to Ren’s chest, his dick red and aching and bobbing against his stomach. 

He’s so  _ full _ , like Ren re-arranged his insides just to fit his giant, stupid cock in there. Ren’s hands soothe up and down Hux’s sides, across his stomach—where Ren  _ presses _ like he wants to  _ feel  _ his cock in there—up Hux’s chest where those thick fingers rub at Hux’s nipples. A high keening noise fills the room and it takes Hux a moment to realize that it’s coming from his own mouth. 

Ren’s cock gives a twitch inside Hux and Hux could burst with satisfaction. 

“ _ Christ, _ you’re fucking tight,” Ren breathes. “What, is Dameron not fucking you often enough? God _ damn _ .” 

Hux got over any pain that statement might have given him a long time ago.

Using his grip on the arms of Ren’s chair, Hux carefully lifts himself up, groaning as Ren’s cock slides out of him, rubbing against the insides of his hole so perfectly. It feels even better going back in and Hux is immediately tempted to move around, to find that angle he knows will hit his prostate perfectly. 

But, in the end, this isn’t about him. 

So Hux focuses on Ren, his thighs trembling as he rides Ren’s cock, slowly. He rocks his hips into it, waits until Ren is fully seated in him before grinding down and rolling his hips in little circles. Hux still can’t get over how full he feels and his amazement at himself for even being able to fit so much inside him, but it’s more important that Ren enjoy this. 

And he certainly is. 

Ren’s breath is decidedly ragged against Hux’s skin, his hands hot and moving constantly over every bit of Hux they can reach. When Hux glances over his shoulder, Ren’s head is ducked down, watching his dick disappear into Hux’s hole, the tops of his cheeks tinged red and barely visible through his hair. 

The smell of Ren’s cigarettes fills the air, mixed with sweat and weed and it should be disgusting, but there’s a part of Hux that revels in it. 

“Such a pretty little slut, aren’t you, baby?” Ren murmurs, his hands coming to massage at the globes of Hux’s ass, his thumb rubbing at Hux’s stretched out rim. Hux can’t help a little gasp at that as he sinks down again onto Ren’s cock, all the while feeling Ren rubbing at his hole like he wants to fill him up even more. 

The thought of it sends a wave of heat rushing right to his cock. 

Hux’s thighs and arms are burning with effort and he knows he’ll be sore all over tomorrow. But it’ll be worth it. If he’s being honest with himself, it’s worth it just for that addicting stretch and slide of Ren’s cock inside him. 

“All right, that’s enough of this,” Ren says and Hux is startled into stopping, sunk halfway down onto Ren’s cock. No, he can’t have failed again, not  _ now _ —

Hux chokes out a gasp as Ren pulls out of him suddenly and Hux doesn’t have time to process it before he’s being shoved back down, face-first onto the table. His hands fly out to catch himself instinctively and several stacks of cash fall over. 

Ren tsks. “What a mess you’re making. Gonna have to make you pay for that.” 

Hux cries out as Ren shoves back into him in one hard thrust that sends Hux rocking forward on the table. 

“So fucking tight,” Ren grunts, and that’s all the warning Hux gets before Ren starts  _ pounding _ his hole. 

It’s almost brutal. Ren holds Hux down to the table with one hand at the back of his neck while the other holds Hux’s hip to keep him steady. Ren’s hips snap forward over and over, driving his dick into Hux’s ass so hard it makes his teeth rattle. However much of Hux’s hard-on that disappeared when he was focused on riding Ren’s cock comes back full force now. Ragged grunts are pulled from Hux’s throat as Ren fucking redefines the word ‘fuck’ with his dick. 

And Hux  _ loves _ it. 

“Pretty, tight little fuckhole, aren’t you? So  _ fucking  _ tight.” 

Poe could never do this, not even on his best day. Hell,  _ Hux _ could never fuck this good. 

Hux doesn’t realize it until it happens, but suddenly his gut tightens up and every nerve in his body seems to set on fire as Ren’s cock grazes against his prostate. He didn’t even notice Ren was looking for it. 

“ _ There _ you are, baby,” Ren groans out above him. The hand on his hip moves to Hux’s lower back, pressing down as the hand on the back of Hux’s neck shifts around to the front, grasping Hux just under the jaw and  _ pulling _ his head back. Ren forces Hux to arch and Hux cries out at the new angle. “Shh, I got you.” 

It’s probably supposed to be comforting, but Hux is too overwhelmed to notice. 

Sharp cries spill out of his mouth as Ren jabs his cock in short, rapid, hard thrusts, nearly every single one hitting Hux’s prostate at the same time. Ren’s hand is tight around his throat, blunt nails digging in, nearly cutting off his air and somehow it’s that thought that sends Hux tumbling over the edge. 

Hux comes with a near-scream, his cock twitching and spilling out come onto the floor. His whole body shakes with it, his hands and toes curled in as it thunders through him. Dimly, above him, he can hear Ren saying something and as Hux comes down, his breath ragged and heavy, he realizes that Ren hasn’t stopped. 

“—fuck—oh, holy  _ fuck— _ you almost got me there, baby!” Ren lets out a whooping, breathless laugh. “Got such a tight fucking ass almost made  _ me _ come.” He buries deep and leans down close, his lips brushing against Hux’s ear as he speaks. “Don't worry, baby. It's not over yet. I’m gonna take  _ good  _ care of you.”

“Fuck— _ Ow _ —” Hux is still reeling when Ren fists a hand in his hair and hauls him up, arms flailing. Ren’s front is plastered to Hux’s back, his clothes sticking to the sweat on Hux’s skin. He wraps one thick arm around Hux’s front, his hand coming up to grasp Hux’s shoulder and it’s that grip that he uses to  _ yank _ Hux back onto his cock. “ _ Je _ sus Christ!” 

“Yeah, that’s right, baby” Ren says, teeth at Hux’s earlobe until Hux cries out at that twist of pain and pleasure that shivers down his spine. “I bet Poe could never give it to you this good. That’s why you were so fucking  _ thirsty  _ for it, comin’ in here begging to be fucked.” Ren’s hips snap forward, fucking into Hux with longer, slower, languid thrusts that make Hux hate him and want him even more, “Gonna make sure you can’t walk for a  _ week _ , not without thinking of me.” 

“Fucking  _ prick _ ,” Hux manages to gasp out as his cock starts to fill out again. He didn’t get any time to recover and now he’s almost there again. Even without looking, he’s sure his cock is bright red. 

Ren just laughs, breathless, but never once losing his focus as he continues fucking into Hux’s hole like he wants to stay there forever. “Sticks and stones.” 

Teeth and tongue trail up and down Hux’s neck as Ren fucks him with wild, yet somehow controlled, abandon. It hits Hux that Ren’s leaving marks, that Poe will see them and know what he’s done, but instead of feeling guilty or ashamed, Hux almost reels with pride. 

Let him see. Let  _ everyone _ see what was done to him and who did it. 

Ren keeps up a constant stream of dirty talk in Hux’s ear all through it, mostly focused on how  _ tight _ Hux is for him (it’s not  _ for _ anyone, but somehow that’s what gets to Hux, that his body is just for Ren to have and to use), how no one could ever fuck Hux so good (so arrogant, so infuriatingly true), how he’ll make Hux beg for more (doubtful). 

Suddenly, Ren pulls out and Hux whimpers at the loss of him, reaching greedy hands back for Ren to  _ force _ him back if he has to. 

“Gimme a sec, babe, I’m gonna come soon and I wanna see it fill you up.” Ren moves away from Hux, but he keeps a hand on Hux’s lower back and Hux is grateful for that point of contact that helps him stay on unsteady legs. Somehow Hux is disappointed and excited to hear that it will be over so soon. 

“C’mere.” Ren’s hands are on his hips again, pulling him back and Hux goes automatically. He’s almost dismayed as he goes to settle in Ren’s lap, his legs screaming from the effort of riding Ren before and keeping himself upright now and it seems that Ren wants that again. 

Except this time Ren is hunched in his seat a little as he pulls Hux into his lap. He makes Hux wrap an arm behind his neck before he grabs Hux under his thighs and lifts Hux’s legs up and open until all of Hux’s weight is supported by Ren. Hux’s cock lets out a spurt of precome just knowing that Ren is so fucking  _ strong _ . 

A sharp whistle in his ear makes Hux jump and he remembers suddenly that they’re not alone. 

He knows he should feel embarrassed or ashamed, but knowing that someone was watching this whole time just makes him even harder. 

One of the guards posted nearby grabs something off the nearby wall and as they walk toward him, he realizes with shock that it’s a mirror. 

It takes his pleasure-addled brain a moment to catch up when the guard stands before them, holding the mirror in front of their body. 

“Angle it down a little—there.” Ren says and Hux realizes with a start that he can see  _ everything _ .

His hole is bright red and gaping slightly without Ren’s cock to fill it up. And Ren’s cock looks  _ huge _ in comparison to the rest of Hux’s body, almost comically so. Sweat gleams on Hux’s skin, a stark contrast to Ren’s black pants and white dress shirt. 

Hux watches as Ren moves his hand from Hux’s thigh to grip the base of his cock and guide it into Hux. It’s fascinating and beyond arousing to watch as Ren’s cock sinks into him—both of them moaning, the stretch aching so beautifully—even more so knowing that there are others in the same room watching, too. 

Once Hux is fully seated on his cock, Ren adjusts his grip again, maneuvering Hux’s weight around like it’s nothing. He practically folds Hux in half in his arms, his giant hands spread wide holding Hux’s ass as he hunches down a little further in his seat. 

Hux glances in the mirror at Ren’s face and is struck by the look of intense concentration there. Ren’s dark brown eyes are nearly overwhelmed with black and he’s got his lower lip between his teeth as he stares into the mirror, watching as his cock sinks slowly into Hux’s hole over and over. 

Hux can’t help it, not anymore. He tangles a hand into Ren’s hair and  _ yanks _ , forces Ren to look up at him. Either Ren’s so surprised by it that he doesn’t know how to react or he’s into it because he hardly fights the pull of Hux’s hand. 

Hux leans down and bites at Ren’s top lip until Ren gets the idea and kisses him properly. It’s just as forceful as the rest of him, overwhelming and demanding, but addicting. 

Hux yanks at Ren’s hair again to pull him away, “Fuck me. Show me what you can do.” 

The grin Ren gives him is positively feral. 

Hux’s eyes are immediately drawn back to the mirror, watching as Ren takes another moment to adjust himself, spread his legs a little wider and steady his grip on Hux before he starts pounding into Hux’s hole. 

Ren’s hips snap up as he lowers Hux down onto his cock to meet each thrust and it looks  _ beautiful _ . Hux can’t tear his eyes away from the slick mess of Ren’s cock fucking into his reddened and stretched out hole.  _ Seeing _ it heightens everything, makes every wave of pleasure even stronger than before. 

The pride is nearly overwhelming. The fact that Hux can do  _ this _ , can take Ren’s cock so well, that’s he’s satisfying a need and fulfilling a purpose. 

Hux feels like a god. 

“—fuckin’ fuck, baby, look at that gorgeous little fuckhole all open and hungry for my cock—” It’s almost nonsense now, what Ren’s saying, but Hux still moans in agreement. 

“Give it to me, fill me up—Ren—please—” Hux gasps out around the uncontrollable moans that spill out of his mouth. He’s so hard it  _ hurts _ , his dick still over-sensitized from before, but he already knows he’s going to come again. 

“— _ baby _ —” Ren groans and then that’s it. He drops Hux down onto his cock and  _ squeezes,  _ pulling Hux tight against him as he shouts against Hux’s skin. Hux keens at the too-hot feeling of come spurting into him, filling him to the brim and flowing over. Hux can see it seeping out every time Ren pulls out, keeps fucking right through it, his hips giving desperate, rapid twitches up into Hux’s hole. 

Before Hux can do it himself, Ren’s hand scrambles for Hux’s dick as he buries deep and Hux comes from just a few strokes and the intoxicating sensation of Ren’s cock still twitching and drooling out come into him. He comes so hard he almost blacks out and when he comes to, his body is still twitching with the aftershocks. 

At some point the guard moved away and went back to their post. Hux almost wants to tell them to come back so he can see it when Ren lifts him up off his cock and come starts leaking out of him properly. 

Hux barely has time to get his feet under him before Ren is pushing him off his lap and even then, Hux’s legs just give out beneath him and he falls to his knees on his clothing lying piled on the floor. He’s sweating, still breathing hard and there’s come splashed over his stomach and spilling out of his hole onto his clothes. He’s a fucking mess and yet he’s never felt more satisfied. He would be content just to lay down right here and fall asleep. 

Hux watches through bleary eyes as Ren reaches into his pocket and pulls out a stained and dirty handkerchief that he uses to wipe his cock clean. Sweat makes Ren’s clothes cling to his body and Hux has the urge to demand Ren remove his shirt so Hux can lick the sweat from his skin. 

Instead, Ren tucks his cock away and immediately lights up a cigarette, taking a long drag as he takes Hux in. 

“That wasn’t bad,” Ren says, his lips curling into a smirk. 

Before, Hux might have wanted to punch the smirk from his face. Now, Hux just gives one of his own in return. 

He watches Ren lean over him and reach for the money on the table. Ren counts out a pile of bills before he tosses it onto Hux’s lap. Some of the bills stick to the come dripping down Hux’s stomach.

Hux frowns down at the money in his lap. 

“A little something for you,” Ren says, and when Hux looks up at him, he’s sprawled out wide-legged in his chair. “And I'll forgive a thousand bucks off Poe's debt.”

Hux sputters with indignation.

“You can keep coming back here and  _ work _ that debt off any time you like, baby.” Ren’s grin is condescending, his gaze even more so. He takes another long drag of his cigarette and leans forward, gripping Hux’s chin in a light, but firm grip. “Or, you can stick to our original deal and make me come with just that pretty, hard-working mouth of yours." 

“You  _ fucker _ ,” Hux snarls, anger and desire curling in his gut at the thought of being  _ used _ , “I’m not one of your whores.” 

“No, you certainly are not.” Ren’s hand gentles on Hux’s chin, stroking along his jawline. His eyes are darker than ever, roaming over Hux’s face and Hux can’t look away. “You’re better than that: you’re mine.” 

Something in Hux’s gut tightens at the thought. 

“What?” 

“You’re mine.” Ren says it so easily, like it’s so simple. “And because you’re mine now, if I get word of anyone—including that piece of shit husband of yours—touching or  _ fucking _ what’s mine, I’ll cut their balls off. Then yours.” 

Hux should probably tell Ren that Hux was ready to be his the moment he got his mouth around that glorious cock, but hearing those threats roll off his tongue makes Hux shudder with delight. 

“You got that?” 

Hux gives him a curl of his lip that’s barely a grin, “I got it.” 

“Good.” Ren pats Hux’s face before leaning back to relax in his chair. “Besides, I can think of a hundred hookers in this city that would kill to be worth a thousand a fuck.” He looks Hux over, his gaze full of heat. “You should be happy. You should thank me.” 

Ren watches him expectantly. 

It’s an easy decision to make. 

Hux gets to his knees, hundred dollar bills falling from his lap to the floor. A few still stick to the mess on him as he slides his hands up Ren’s thighs, up Ren’s chest, and follows them with the rest of his body until he’s curled in Ren’s lap, his arms looped around Ren’s neck. Hux noses along Ren’s jaw and up to his ear, nipping at skin that tastes of cigarettes and sweat as he goes. 

He whispers it into Ren’s ear, smiling as he feels Ren shiver beneath him. “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> AND IT ONLY TOOK ME ALMOST A YEAR TO WRITE THIS WHOOPS. i'm on [tumblr](http://slutstiels.tumblr.com/) if u want to yell at me!


End file.
